The present invention relates to a portable pet washing device. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable pet washing device for washing a pet without wetting the area in which the device is positioned.
Objects of the invention are to provide a portable pet washing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, light in weight, portable with complete facility and convenience, stored with facility and convenience in a minimal space, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit a complete washing of a pet of any size, such as, for example, a large dog, indoors without wetting, splattering, or otherwise disturbing the neatness of, the area.